1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly mountable on a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 7-53269 and FIG. 9 herein disclose a connector that is mountable on a panel. With reference to FIG. 9, the connector has a waiting-side male housing 2 to be mounted on a panel 1 and an assembling-side female housing 3 to be connected with the male housing 2. The female housing 3 has a terminal accommodating portion 4 with a vertically long rectangular outer shape. A jaw 5 bulges out from the rear end of the terminal accommodating portion 4 and faces the panel 1 in parallel. Female terminal fittings (not shown) are accommodated in the terminal accommodating portion 4, and wires 6 are drawn out through the rear surface of the terminal accommodating portion 4 to extend backward. The female housing 3 is covered from behind by a grommet 7 that engages the outer peripheral edge of the jaw 5. A leading end of the grommet 7 is widened and held in close contact with the panel 1 for sealing.
The jaw 5 of the connector may twist due to thermal shrinkage after molding or an external force during the use. The jaw 5 then loses its flatness and cannot face the panel 1 in parallel. Thus, there is a possibility that the leading end of the grommet 7 cannot be held securely in close contact with the panel 1 when the grommet 7 is attached to the jaw 5, thereby impairing its sealing ability.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector that can mount and seal to a panel.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing configured for mounting on a panel. The housing includes a terminal-accommodating portion for accommodating terminal fittings. A jaw bulges from an outer peripheral surface of the terminal accommodating portion, and preferably extends over substantially the entire periphery. The jaw faces the panel and is substantially parallel to the panel. A grommet is attached to the jaw and is held in close contact with the panel. At least one protrusion is provided on the jaw, and continuously or discontinuously surrounds the terminal-accommodating portion.
The protrusion reinforces the jaw and suppresses twisting or warping due to thermal shrinkage after molding or due to external forces during use. Thus, the jaw remains substantially flat and can be substantially parallel to the panel. Accordingly, the grommet can be attached to the jaw and held in close contact with the panel to ensure good sealing.
The protrusion is at an inner side of a panel-facing surface of the jaw covered by the grommet. Thus, the protrusion does not interfere with the grommet, and the grommet can be attached firmly to the jaw without moving onto the protrusion in a manner that would create a clearance.
The jaw has different length and width dimensions, and the longer sides of the jaw are prone to twisting or warping. However, crossing portions cross at least part of areas of the jaw along the longer sides inside the annular portion. The crossing portions suppress twisting and warping.
A projecting distance of the protrusion is sufficiently short to avoid interference with a receptacle of the mating housing when the housing is connected properly with the mating housing.
At least two protrusions preferably are formed on a panel-facing surface and an opposite surface of the jaw. The two protrusions preferably are substantially symmetrical on the jaw.
The protrusion preferably has at least one substantially U-shaped outer portion arranged substantially parallel to an inner wall that is substantially continuous with the outer peripheral wall of the terminal-accommodating portion.
The protrusion may comprise couplings at intervals along the peripheral direction of the outer portion to couple the outer portion and the inner wall.
The invention also relates to a connector assembly comprising the above-described connector and a mating connector that has a housing to be mounted on a panel. A lock arm preferably is provided on one of the housings and forms an inertial locking means. More particularly, the lock arm temporarily contacts an engaging portion for temporarily restricting the connection of the two housings. The contact state is canceled by pushing the housing and/or the mating housing with a force exceeding a connection resistance.
These and other features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. Even though embodiments are described separately, single features may be combined to additional embodiments.